For several years now, the population and the companies have become increasingly sensitized to the effect that certain chemical compounds used domestically or industrially may have on the environment. This new awareness promotes the emergence of so-called green or environmentally friendly products. These chemical compounds with known incidence on the environment include formaldehyde. This product is used widely throughout the world; it enters into the formulation of urea-formaldehyde and phenol-formaldehyde resins, among other products. These adhesives have multiple applications in the manufacture of various items such as wood panels. In the manufacture of these panels, and for some time after, formaldehyde is released into the atmosphere and the ambient air.
Developments are in progress to produce new adhesives, for the purpose of decreasing the formaldehyde emanations. Today, some of these new adhesives are based on plant proteins. However, the use of a material that can be used directly for human nutrition is controversial, as demonstrated in the debate about the production of ethanol based on corn or sugar beet. Since there is always a demand for a substitute, it would desirable to be provided with a novel product that would overcome at least one of the prior art drawbacks.